welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Aphrodite Olympian
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Aphrodite (Ἀφροδίτη) Olympian is a Pure-Blood witch of Greek-Russian descent. She is the daughter of ‎Maia Tzétzēs (Μαῖα Τζέτζης) and Fabian Mykhaylyk (Фабіан Михайлик). Life Before Hogwarts She was able to learn a limited amount of both Ukrainian and Greek after being tossed back and forth over the Black Sea between her native home in Kharkiv in the Ukraine, and her matrilineal home of Mykonos in Greece. Since neither family wanted her she grew up in an orphanage shelter with over 200 other children. She was treated worse than vermin, and she was abused in every single way imaginable. She never had the opportunity to know either of her parents, in the most fleeting of moments she sometimes finds herself wondering if they put her in the terrible position of being an unwanted orphan because she was not good enough for them or if she ended up there by some other more unfortunate set of circumstances. She was adopted by Zephrys Olympian and Harriet Foster when she was a little girl. They already had children, and she did not feel she fit in with her new brothers and sisters immediately despite sharing many similarities. After she was adopted for the first time in her life she was no longer afraid of the people around her, she was among family. It may have been Apollo, but it was more likely to be have been Ares, it was definitely one her brothers that started it. She is trilingual, her first language is Ukrainian, (her second is Greek) and she struggled with English, British slang troubled her but her siblings were there to help. Her first use of magic occurred while she was in the safety of her adoptive parents Zephyrs and Harriett. She was changing the color of flower petals in the garden. She has been doing it ritualistically since used to leave candy in the dirt like seeds. Watering them, and talking to them. Only for her Jelly Babies to never grew like the garlic or the cucumbers did. She did somehow get her candies to be bigger babies than they ever would be again, but that only happened for her once. She developed quite a knack for plants, and showed potential for plant magic from the age of seven. Gardening, and working with her hands is something she finds a lot of joy in. She loves to be outside, and it seemed to be that was where she liked to be no matter the time or day. Probably something to do with being cooped up at the shelter like a caged rat. She proved to be quite skilled with conjuration as well. At eight she was setting the bad garden bugs on fire with tiny little flickers of flames, and by ten years old she managed to soak her brother Ares in what he claims was "buckets of water" for banging to loudly on the wall that separated their rooms. Some of the little mishaps she had, she meant to do. Like soak Ares, and burn the bugs. They all deserved it. She kindly asked Ares to stop, and the bad garden bugs had gotten away with eating her plants for too long but they would not anymore. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Spirited - Gutsy, Objective, Impolite, Unsociable She is passionate, and she goes through a number of different emotions in a short span of time, it can be extremely exhausting. She can easily become deeply moved by a powerful sense of emotion both in positive and negative ways. She can be a bit standoffish, pushing people away by being a bit too awkward or inappropriate. She is occasionally bull-headed, in an obnoxious way that causes unnecessary fights. She likes things to go her way, but she does understand the meaning of fair. Having not gotten a good hand starting out in life she is no longer afraid to stand up for herself, and defend her ideas of right and wrong. Appearance Isabela Moner/Genesis Rodriguez She has a vaguely Southern European look, probably inherited from her biological mother. Her skin has this warm, beige complexion with slight golden undertones. She has naturally dull brown hair that she has used charms on since she was twelve to look dark blonde or green because that is her favorite color. Her eyes are hazel, although appear to be green, or brown. She has this unique, and truly youthful quality to her. She is rather petite standing only two inches over five feet tall. She smells like Orange flower water. She loves to dress up, and has been known to wear heels, and formfitting clothing for no other reason than a trip to the supermarket. Her style choices always consist of opting for a blouse in place of a t-shirt, and a skirt in place of shorts. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character